All I Have Left Is You
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Kind of a songfic. Renji X OC. Just a short story about Renji and Miko. Sorry if it doesn't make sense. It's kind of random. Warning: Character death.


**Author's Note-Hi, everyone! This is a one-shot songfic that came to me while I was listening to my iPod. It doesn't totally go with the song but it was inspired by it. It's Renji and one of my OCs. Read and review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song 'All I Have Left Is You' by The Offspring. Just my character and my plot. (Which may not be very good.)**

All I Have Left Is You

He watched as she jumped into the waves and giggled.

"Come on, Renji! It's great!" Miko shouted. She laughed again as the waves almost knocked her over. Renji got up from his seat on the sand and walked into the waves. When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she squealed as she leaned back against him. She tilted her head back and kissed him. Then, she moved out of his arms and jogged away further into the waves. She turned to face him and stuck her tongue out playfully. He ran after her and wrapped her in his arms, spinning her around. He set her down and kissed her hard. She smiled.

"I love you," he said quietly. She playfully tugged on the strands of hair that were falling out of his ponytail.

"I love you, too," she said happily. She put her hand in his and tugged him towards the shore. He couldn't help but admire his girlfriend. She looked great in her red bikini with her long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. They made it back to their spot and sat down. Renji wrapped a towel around Miko and she cuddled close to him.

"I hope days like this never end," she sighed happily. Renji hummed in agreement.

* * *

Miko hummed her and Renji's favorite song as she studied for her final exams. She was hoping that she would do well so she would get into the university she wanted. Then, Renji could come visit her. This made her thoughts travel to her redheaded boyfriend who was currently back in Soul Society. It had been a month since she had seen him last and she missed him a ton. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of her apartment. She put her textbook down and went to answer the door.

"Hey there," said a certain familiar voice as she opened the door. Renji stood in her doorway in his shihaksho and all his red haired glory. He smiled down at her as she beamed at him.

"Renji!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him into the apartment and he leaned down for a kiss. "I've missed you. How are things in the Soul Society?"

"I've missed you so damn much," he replied. He bent down and kissed her again. "So how has everything been here?" She shrugged.

"Studying for finals." She noticed that he had ignored her question. "Is everything okay back in the Soul Society?" Renji looked away. "Is it?" He looked back at her with a pained look in his eyes.

"We're preparing for war. We're going to go after Aizen in Las Noches. I don't know when I'm going to be back. So I have about a week before we go in. I wanted to come here and see you." Miko led him to the couch and they sat down.

"I see. Please be careful," she said quietly. He kissed her forehead softly.

"Always. Don't worry. We are going to end Aizen once and for all. Then I can visit you almost anytime I want." She smiled softly.

"So what should we do while you're here?" she asked. He kissed her again and they lay down together on the couch.

"I don't care as long as I'm doing it with you." She giggled and they kissed again.

* * *

"Get out!" Miko screamed. She glared at the man standing across the room from her.

"Why the hell should I?" he yelled back. Renji glared back at his small, fuming girlfriend.

"Because it's my apartment and I said so! I don't want you here! Get the hell out! Don't you have stuff to do? Arrancars to kill?" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Fine! But if I leave, there's no way I'm coming back. Not ever. So you better make your choice," he said. She put her hands on her hips.

"I said get out. Now," she answered. He glared.

"Whatever. Goodbye. Have a nice life." He walked out of the apartment and her life, slamming the door as he did so. Miko stared for a few seconds and then fell to her knees and cried as her heart shattered.

* * *

Renji had just finished off the last hollow. He stood with Rukia, Chad, and Uryuu as they looked around the battlefield.

"That's the last of them," Rukia said with a sigh.

"Looks like it," Uryuu agreed. The four of them started to walk back to where the captains were when there was a loud rumbling noise. Next thing they knew, Rukia was in the air with a hollow's tail through her chest and blood flowing from the wound.

"Rukiaaaaa!" Renji roared. He started to charge the hollow when Chad grabbed him. Let me go damnit! That's my best friend!"

"She's dead," he answered. Chad kept a tight hold on Renji and it wasn't long before familiar pink blades had the hollow shredded. Renji collapsed into the sand.

"Renji, it is time to return to the world to the World of the Living to aid in the battle there. Let's go," Captain Kuchiki ordered. Renji didn't even say anything to him about not showing any emotion about Rukia's death. He just muttered 'Yes, Sir' and followed him captain through the garganta.

* * *

Miko sat in her living room as Orihime explained everything that had happened. She started to tear up as Orihime told her that Rukia was killed.

"Did anyone else…..die?" Miko asked quietly. Orihime shook her head.

"Ichigo lost his powers, but nobody else from our side died," she explained sadly. There was a knock at the door and Orihime answered it. "Um, Miko, it's Renji." Miko's eyes widened.

"Let him in," she replied. He walked into the living room and Orihime left. He sat down next to Miko and buried his face in her shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her. She slowly slid her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Rukia's dead," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back. She felt his body tremble and when he looked up at her there were tears in his eyes.

"She was my best friend." Her arms slid from his shoulders as he tightened his grip on her waist.

"I know," she said again.

"Can I come back? Please…I love you. You're all I have left. Ichigo lost his powers. Rukia's dead. Please, please. I don't have anyone else. You're all I have left…" he pleaded. "I never meant any of the things I said. I didn't want to leave, but I did it because you wanted me to." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I never really wanted you to leave. I was just angry. I love you too much to really let you go."

"What am I going to do? You're all I have left, Miko…" he said as he looked at her. The pain in his eyes made her heart break.

"You're going to stay here for a while. You're going to stay here and let me love you. I will always be here," she replied.

"Thank you…I love you…" he whispered. He laid his head back on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him again.

"I love you, too, Renji."

**A/N- Well, there it is. I have a horrible feeling that this ending sucks (actually about the whole story), but I guess that's what I get for finishing this at 1 o' clock in the morning. Oh, well. And sorry about Renji's epic OOCness. Please review. I'd love to know what you think. Thanks!**

**ren-shika-inu15**


End file.
